The People In Question
by CuttlefishRock
Summary: Jasper and Bella have been lifelong friends. He's a rebel, she's the one he enjoys corrupting. One day in detention, they meet some very interesting people... All Human. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**The People In Question**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Hurry up, Bells!" Jasper called.

Another small stone hit my bedroom window.

It was indescribable to say how annoying he was right now: it was six in the morning, and he was expecting me to be up and ready so that he could be a bad influence on me. It was the 6am thing that bugged me.

"Bella, come on! I'm not shimmying up the drainpipe again!"

I threw back my blankets and stormed over to my window, pushing it wide open. "Jasper, get lost. And when did you shimmy up my drainpipe?"

"A few weeks ago, when you were out. And you can shimmy around on my drainpipe whenever you want. Also, I'm getting a great view down your shirt right now."

I readjusted my tank top. "Get lost, or I'll start throwing things."

Even up here, I could see his green eyes twinkle. "I'll dodge them, and steal them. Now, hurry up!"

"Jasper, I'm tired!" I complained.

His face fell. "I'll just go off with Pete and Charlotte, then…" he muttered, turning to walk away.

Annoying guilt trip person. "OK, OK! Wait up!" I turned around to find clothes.

"Wear skinny jeans!" he called.

I rolled my eyes as I searched around on my floor for my black jeans.

I mean, Jasper was my best friend, no contest, but we were rather different: eye colour, hair colour, sex, personality, interests, health… Jasper wasn't exactly a model citizen, and Charlie highly disapproved of him. He was perfectly nice to his friends, and very protective, especially of girls, but he spoke his mind, usually with thick sarcasm and dark humour, and was physically capable of taking care of himself, so was reckless. His criminal record wasn't exactly clean.

The man in question was currently climbing up the drainpipe. I quickly shut my window so that I could finish getting dresses, but then I heard a muted thud outside. I threw open my window and looked down.

"You nearly took off my finger!" Jasper accused me, from where he lay flat on his back on the ground.

"You OK?" I called.

He shrugged. "I'm Jasper." He stood up.

I rolled my eyes, pulled on my jeans, a plain black halter neck, and boots. It was lucky that I remembered to pick up my bag – I usually forgot it if Jasper decided that he was going to drag me out of bed at an unholy hour.

"Juliet!" Jasper yelled, impatiently.

"You know, you're rather impatient to be my star-crossed lover," I called back, scrubbing off my teeth fuzz.

"Huh?"

"Romeo and Juliet are star-crossed lovers," I said: it was obvious.

"You're lucky that I remembered her name."

"The play's called 'Romeo and Juliet', fool."

"Meh. You ready?"

I opened my door and all but skipped down the stairs.

Jasper's beloved Harley was resting against the house, expertly restored by him and Jacob Black.

"Rah," said Jasper, as he walked up to me. "Good sleep?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

Seemingly oblivious, he bent down as though to tackle me, but then threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"Oi!" shouted a voice: Charlie.

"Hey, Chief Swan!" Jasper called back, turning to face him. Great.

"Oh, it's you. Put my daughter down, yeah?"

"But she's so pick-up-able," Jasper whined.

"Stop whinging," I muttered, trying to wriggle free.

"Oh, I'm the whinger?" he challenged, holding me firmly.

"It's 6am!"

"Why are you up so early?" Charlie inquired. Damn.

"I'm taking Bella out for breakfast, seeing as it's such a lovely morning," said Jasper, with not even a hint of sarcasm or mischief.

Charlie didn't quite believe him, I sensed, despite not being able to see him. "_You're_ taking Bella out for breakfast?"

"Problem?" asked Jasper, with just the right amount of innocence.

"Are you two dating?" Charlie inquired.

I kicked Jasper in the stomach to signify that he was to put me down immediately. He reacted as though a fly had collided with him, but took the hint. The fact that it had been a good kick from me did nothing for my ego.

"Nope," I assured my father.

He didn't look convinced.

"Dad, it's _Jasper._"

Great: Charlie still didn't look convinced, and now Jasper looked offended.

"Jasper, we've been friends forever: you know what I mean."

He shrugged. "Ah, you love me really. Let's go and have breakfast before they start serving lunch, yeah?"

"I like the sound of that," I agreed.

"Get to school on time, kids!" Charlie called after us, as we walked off.

"Where are we really going?" I inquired of Jasper.

"La Push: the guys are going cliff-diving."

"We're just watching, right?" I checked.

"I was thinking of having a go."

"Jasper!"

"Stop whinging." He pulled me into my garage so that we could sneak back to get his bike once Charlie had gone.

Sure enough, within a few minutes, the police cruiser reversed out of the drive, and Charlie was gone.

Jasper walked off briskly to fetch his bike, almost instantly returning. I retrieved my leather jacket and helmet – Christmas presents for Jasper and Jacob – from one of the old cupboards in the garage, and put them on, before sliding onto the Harley behind Jasper.

He laughed as I slipped my arms around his waist. "You know I like that, right?"

"Jasper!"

He just laughed as he kicked the bike into life.

I knew I was going to be late for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**The People In Question**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I still couldn't believe that Jasper had _thrown me in. _I was still soaking wet, half an hour late for school, and arriving with Jasper on his motorbike, wearing his leather jacket to keep warm.

Jasper parked up the bike, and wrapped his arm around my waist to give me more warmth. Together, we walked into the school.

The corridors were free of people, which in itself was odd. The only sound was the squelch of our footsteps and my chattering teeth.

"What the hell are we going to tell our teachers?" I demanded of Jasper.

He shrugged, and stopped at his locker, quickly unlocking it and pulling out a bottle of beer. He used his key to flip the top off and offered it to me.

"Jasper!"

He looked confused. "Warm up."

"No."

He shrugged, drank about a third of the bottle, and then replaced it into his locker, oblivious to my glare.

"Wanna go home?" he suggested.

I nodded.

He put his arm around me again, yawning, and walked back up the corridor. "Can I kip at your place?"

"Sure."

We were almost at the school gates, when –

"Mr Whitlock, Miss Swan, how nice of you to join us."

Jasper's arm tightened around me protectively as we turned to face the principal.

"Been swimming?"

"A little bit, yeah," I admitted.

"And are you meant to be out of class?"

"My teacher's ill," said Jasper.

"And mine," I added.

"And… Mr Whitlock, do I smell alcohol on your breath?"

"Oh, for fuck's… Bella, come on…" Jasper began to lead me out of the building, but the principal ran around to get in our way.

"Whitlock, if I wanted to, then I could take you down to the police station."

"That's nice," said Jasper, continuing to walk.

"Lucky for you, I'm in a good mood. I shall instead merely suspend you."

Jasper stopped walking, and took a packet of slightly damp cigarettes from his pocket.

"You wouldn't dare."

Jasper took out his lighter, and flicked the flame on.

"You…"

Jasper calmly lit his cigarette and put it into his mouth.

"DETENTION!" the principal roared.

"Would you like to arm-wrestle for it, sir?"

"Jazz…" I muttered, pulling on his arm.

"Don't think that you're getting out of detention either, Miss Swan," growled the principal.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Jasper slung his arm around my shoulders, and we walked out of the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**The People In Question**

**Thank you for the wonderful response! I've had an email count of 60 after 28 hours!**

**Just to clarify, this is not a Jasper/Bella story.**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

"You know, it could've been worse," said Jasper, attempting to reason with me, as I searched around for some dry clothes to fit him. "He could've taken a blood sample, or… made me empty my pockets."

"What've you been doing?" I demanded, locating an over-sized hoodie.

"Nothing you should – OI!"

"What?"

"That's my shirt!" He picked up the shirt that I normally slept in. "Let's revise friendship boundaries again, Bells: you do not steal my clothing, and wear it while you sleep and do other things."

"Jasper!"

"Would you like it if I stole your bras?"

"I wrinkled my nose at him, still hunting around for some sweats.

Meanwhile, Jasper peeled off his wet shirt. "Remind me to bring spare stuff next time we go cliff-diving."

"I'm never going again."

"Come on, Bells – Jake fished you out before you drowned." He spread his wet shirt out on the radiator.

"Not the point, Jasper. And it wasn't helpful for you to just stand there laughing."

He shrugged and put on his newly reclaimed shirt. Since I had stolen it three years ago, it was a little tight, but he could pull it off: Jasper was one of those annoying people who could wear anything and still look good.

"Got any of my boxers?" he teased.

If only he knew… I fished through my underwear drawer and took out a pair of his grey cotton boxers.

He stared first at them, and then at me. I could feel my face heat up to the extent that he probably could, too.

"Remember that dare I did? Where I had to wear your clothes for a day?"

He still looked suspicious, but began to unbuckle his belt.

I continued to hunt around for some sweats for myself. God, I was cold. I mentally cursed Jasper, but then his arms wound around me, pulling me to the warmth of his lean body. He shivered as he felt the temperature of my cold skin, but drew me closer. He smelt nice. I buried my cold nose in his chest.

"You can keep this damn shirt," he muttered. "It's too tight. I've gotten fat."

"Jazz, you're not fat. Stop being ridiculous."

He stepped away from me to peel the shirt off. "You'll get colder if you stay in your wet stuff," he warned me.

I took off his leather jacket before turning away from him to remove my shirt.

He whistled at me, which I did not appreciate, and then started humming strip music when I unclasped my soggy bra. He was probably doing a little dance. He handed me his shirt, and I quickly pulled it on before turning back to face him.

He laughed at the look on my face, before cuddling up to me again.

I felt his hands wander down from my waist to the front of my water-clogged skinny jeans. I had to roll my eyes as he pushed my jeans off, before picking me up and lying down on my bed with me nestled in his cosy arms.

"You know," he said softly, as he traced invisible patterns on my bare arm, "if we put the amount of clothing we have on together, we'd have one whole outfit."

"So you go out in your boxers?"

"I've seen girls in skirts thinner than the majority of belts."

"Eew."

"Exactly," he said. "Snooze," he told me, softly kissing my ear.

"'Night," I whispered, as my eyelids drooped shut.

"It's afternoon, honey, but whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

**The People In Question**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

"Bell-la."

Nothing.

"Bell-ll-la."

Nothing.

"Bella!"

I woke with a start.

Jasper's face was less than an inch from mine.

"Hey!"

"Time for detention day!"

"But… did you rearrange my room?"

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'.

"How did you move the bed without waking me up?" I demanded.

"You sleep like a hung-over baby. Don't ask."

I rolled my eyes.

"You like your room like this?" Jasper inquired.

"It's nice," I admitted. "I like it. Yeah."

"Well, come on. Get up, get ready!" He tossed me over some clean jeans and a deep blue shirt.

I dressed quickly. "Are we gong in the truck or on your bike?"

"Bike."

I pulled on my boots, picked up a Jane Austen book to keep me occupied for the day, and then followed Jasper out of my room and out to the drive, where his bike was leaning against the garage door.

"Oh, hang on – is my jacket still wet?" I inquired, as I saw Jasper pulling his on.

"Oh, yeah." He handed me his, along with my helmet. "Safety first."

I rolled my eyes at him before tugging on my protective clothing, and sitting on the back of the bike.

Jasper hopped on as well, and kicked it into life, and within three minutes, we were at the school. Jasper parked up his bike in the almost-deserted car park: there were only four cars there: a yellow Mini, a silver Volvo, a red Jeep, and a red M3.

"Come on, we're late," said Jasper, padlocking our helmets to the bike before leading me through the school gates and into the detention classroom.

There were five people inside: the principal; a bronze-haired guy, facing away; a blonde lady; a dark haired girl; and a massive guy who looked completely at ease.

"Em!" Jasper said, grinning, going over to clap the big guy on the shoulder. "What're you in for?"

"Jasper, my man! Pranks, fights, the usual. You?"

The principal cleared his throat, and Jasper and I sat down at the same desk behind Emmett.

"You all know why you're here," said the principal, "so before I leave you to your day of misery, why don't you all tell each other what crime, or in some cases, _crimes_, you're in for. Miss Swan?"

I felt Jasper's hand fall onto mine, which was resting on my leg. "Being late."

"And lying about your teacher being ill," added the principal.

"Miss Hale?"

Jasper looked around, surprised. "Hey, Rosie."

"Why are _you_ here?" Rosalie demanded.

"I'm a rebel," said Jasper, his eyes twinkling. "Why are you?"

"Being late," she said, sourly.

"Miss Brandon."

The name wasn't familiar to me, so I looked around, as did Jasper. She had dark brown, maybe black hair, that was short and in artistic tufts. Even sitting, it was obvious that she was very short.

"Over-enthusiasm," she grumbled.

Jasper's brow creased. "How's that a bad thing?"

She shrugged.

"You nearly gave your drama teacher a nervous breakdown," the principal reminded her.

"He's a bad teacher!"

"So, she's getting detention for a teacher's incompetence?" Jasper demanded of the principal.

"She was being outspoken!"

Jasper – several inches taller than the principal – stood up. "Let her go."

"I don't think so."

"Let her go home," repeated Jasper.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, boy!"

"You have no right to give her detention!"

"Jazz," I muttered.

He ignored me.

I grabbed his hand and tried to make him sit down again. "Jazz."

"I'm leaving," said the principal, with a hint of smugness. "And I'm locking you lot in. I'll be back at 5pm." He stalked from the room, wrapped up in an aura of smugness.

"The fucker," muttered Emmett.

"Bells, we're leaving," said Jasper.

"Don't talk to her like that," piped up the bronze-haired guy in the corner.

I stared at him. He was beautiful.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at him. "You don't know us. Are you trying to be the hero, or do you want your ass kicked?"

I rolled my eyes and brought out my Austen book. "Jazz, I don't want another day of this. I'm staying. Do what you want."

"See?" said the bronze-haired guy.

Jasper walked over to the guy, who stood up also, but was a few inches shorter than Jasper.

"Jazz, quit it," I muttered.

He ignored me.

The brown-haired girl he had defended earlier stood up and walked over to them timidly. "Um… Jasper?"

He turned to look down at her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for earlier."

"No problem."

She held out her hand to him.

He looked first at it, and then at her face, before taking it, and pulling her arm so that she was thrown onto his shoulder.

"HEY!" She and the bronze-haired guy both yelled.

"You wanna get her?" Jasper asked of the guy, taunting him.

"I'm not here to be gotten!" the girl announced.

"Put her down," ordered the guy.

Jasper jumped up onto a desk, the girl safely on his strong shoulder. "Come and get her."

The guy jumped up onto a different desk, somewhat less impressively, as he seemed unsteady. Giving up on that, he jumped down, and instead looked to me.

Jasper didn't miss the look. "Don't you-"

The guy picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I squeaked: I felt less secure than I did on Jasper.

Jasper jumped down from the desk. "Put her down if you want your pretty nose intact by the end of this detention."

The guy just smirked, obviously more sure of himself with this new ransom.

He was irritating me, so I landed a swift kick to his chest. He dropped me, and I landed on the desk, winded.

Jasper was there instantly, eyes concerned, the girl now on her feet. He sat me up, and cupped his hands around mine, and pressed them to my mouth to help me breathe properly.

"You 'kay?" he checked, rubbing my back with his hand.

I nodded, and he stood up to his full height, muscles tensed, facing the bronze-haired guy.

"You're a wuss," said Jasper, calmly. "She kicks like a little girl."

"Yeah, I'm a wuss," the guy admitted. He held his hand out to Jasper. "I'm Edward Cullen."

Jasper stared at his hand until he lowered it. He turned to the dark-haired girl. "And you are, miss?"

"Alice."

"Well, Miss Alice, I would truly love the pleasure of your company as I find a room that is free of Edward Cullens."

Alice giggled, and took his offered arm.

Together, they walked from the room.

Great: Alice was like a shiny new toy for him, and I was stuck with the bronze-haired guy who I had already injured. Great.


	5. Chapter 5

**The People In Question**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

"So…" said Edward, in an attempt to make conversation with me.

I pointedly turned a page in my book.

"You're Bella."

"Mm."

"What are you reading?"

"Book."

"I got this detention for reading in class," he told me.

I continued reading: I held grudges against anyone who held me ransom and then threw me onto a desk.

"That was a good kick," he complimented me. "Did Jasper teach you?"

"Yeah."

"So he knows his stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Do you hate me?" demanded Edward, sitting on the desk in front of me.

I looked up at his god-like face. "No."

He smiled. "Good."

Annoyingly, I felt a small smile on my lips in return.

He laughed. "So… have you been friends with Jasper for long?"

"Years. He's great."

"Are you… going out with him?" Edward inquired.

I crinkled up my nose. "Kinda. Well… no. I mean… well, he sleeps in the same bed as me sometimes, and he's a very good kisser… but… we're not together in a boyfriend / girlfriend way. It's complicated."

"I got the impression," he said, smiling. "Are you romantically involved with anyone at the moment?"

"OW!" Emmett yelled, from the room next door.

"Stop looking at Rosie like that!" ordered Jasper.

I rolled my eyes: he was so protective.

"Is he related to Rosalie?" Edward inquired of me.

"Yeah: Jazz and Rose are cousins."

He smiled just a little when I called Jasper 'Jazz'.

"You seemed protective of Alice," I noted. "Do you like her?"

"She's truly charming," replied Edward, "but I think that Jasper is more deserving of her."

I was troubled: was Jasper going to forget me now that Alice was around? The thought made me miserable: he was my best friend, my only real friend.

At that point, Jasper poked his head round the door. "You two hungry? We're thinking of raiding the canteen."

I shrugged, and Jasper was by my side like a shot. "What's up, honey?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" he scoffed. He knelt down next to me and enfolded me into his arms. He kissed my ear. "Nothing?"

Involuntarily, I leant into him, just savouring his warmth and the comfort that I found in his presence: when I was with him, I felt calm, safe, contented.

He tickled my ear with his tongue, an action that wasn't missed by Edward, who watched us silently.

"Talk to me," Jasper urged, "or I'll tongue-rape your ear."

"Jazz!"

"Come on, then!"

I rested my head in a dip in his shoulder. "You like Alice?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still like me?" I knew that it sounded incredibly childish, but it mattered to me.

His eyes narrowed. "No, Bella. Now I've met Alice, I hate you." He snuggled up to me. "Bells, what's up with you? Do you even need to ask me if I like you? Bells, I love you. Don't you know that?"

"I know, but-"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Jasper thundered. "We're going to go to the canteen. You're going to cook up something amazingly delicious like you do whenever I come over to your house."

I kissed his prominent cheekbone, and took his offered hand as we walked to the canteen.


	6. Vote

**Should this be a canon (normal) pairing story, or a Jasper/Bella??????????????????????**

Sorry I've taken so long posting up something, but my computer is drugged up on viruses, so I'm writing this at school.

VOTE NOW!


	7. Chapter 6

**The People In Question**

**Firstly, a massive thank you for the reviews and votes. Sorry for the wait, but my computer had about 10 viruses and had to get repaired. I must say that divine's review made me chuckle: "i swear if you make it a connon ill tell all my friends which i told them to read this make sukish comments about it were totally sick of canon pairings." Probably not the desired effect, but… Alarni's review also made me smile. Most people have requested that this should be a Bella/Jasper. I now have a plan, so whichever pairing you voted (or hoped) for, you have to keep on reading to find out :P.**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

"OW!"

"Jazz, that's what happens when you put your finger into the saucepan!"

His face contorted into an adorable pout. "But it looked tasty!"

I rolled my eyes. "So… you like Alice, huh?"

"She's cute," he said, hunting through a drawer, "but she insulted my clothes."

I looked at him, trying to see him through a critical eye. "What's up with your clothing?"

"That's what I said!" said Jasper, clearly glad that someone else agreed with him. "She said that I looked, quote, 'pretty fit, but filthy'."

"I'd go along with that," I muttered.

He found a spoon and dipped it into the pan of pasta sauce that I had concocted. He emitted a rather unmanly squeak when it burnt his tongue.

I shooed him out of the way, before draining the pasta and stirring it into the sauce.

"Sorry for leaving you with the prick," said Jasper, "but can you kiss me better now?"

I rolled my eyes, but turned to him and stretched up to kiss his cheek. Jasper, however, had other ideas, and his hands scooped my butt up and he placed me up on the worktop. He nudged my knees apart so that he could stand closer to me, his arms around my waist.

"Come here," he urged, a dopey grin on his face.

I snuggled up to him.

Then he started kissing my neck.

Yuck.

"Jazz, quit it."

He ignored me.

Suddenly, I realized what he was doing. "Eew! Jazz!" I pulled away. "That's gross!"

"It's only a hickey."

"Jasper!"

"What's up with you, darlin'?" he asked, fairly seriously.

"Nothing."

He tilted his head. "Tell me, and I'll give you oral later."

I raised my eyebrows. "And why is that an incentive for me to tell you?"

His eyes glittered mischievously. "I have a very talented tongue. You know that."

I blushed.

"Tell me."

"It's… Edward."

"What did he do to you?" Jasper demanded, fiercely.

"Nothing!" I said, quickly. "Jazz… I kinda like him."

Jasper was silent for a while, and then he raised his hand to his forehead. "I thought this day would never come…" he said, dramatically.

"Jasper."

"Bella fancies Edward, Bella fancies Edward, Bella fancies Edward-"

"Jasper!"

"Bella fancies Edward, Bella fancies-"

"Jazz, help!" I whined. "What do I do?"

"Be you," said Jasper, simply. "Be the utterly wonderful you."

**The 8****th**** July was a hilarious day for me. Check out my profile for why!**


	8. Chapter 7

**The People In Question**

**98 reviews so far! Woot!**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

Soon, the gang were all seated at various points around the classroom: Emmett and Rose were both perched on the same desk, Alice was sitting cross-legged on a desk near Jasper, who sat on a chair with his feet propped up on the desk that I sat on, while Edward sat next to me.

Quite suddenly, part of 'If I Were A Boy' by Beyonce exploded into the atmosphere.

_'If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone'_

"Who the-" Jasper began, before taking his cellphone out of his pocket. He flipped it open. "Hello?"

Alice was giggling quite uncontrollably.

I was struggling to keep a straight face.

Jasper was directing rather untasteful hand gestures at me. "Sure. Yeah. See you." He hung up, and put his phone away. "Bite me, Swan. Ali, can I borrow your phone?"

Alice, her giggles now merely hiccups, handed him her tiny pink cellphone.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Jazz-man, what the hell?"

"Dear Bella changed my ringtone," said Jasper, as he dialled a number.

_'When I grow up to be a man  
Will I dig the same things that turn me on as a kid?  
Will I look back and say that I wish I –'_

I took out my cellphone, glaring at Jasper, who ended the call, and sent me a text instead.

_'She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)'_

I flipped open my phone. _**Payback's a bitch.**_

Jasper gave a Alice her phone back, and took out his own again. "And when it's me…"

_'Give me Texas wisdom  
Massive systems  
And a luscious behind'_

Edward stole my phone and started changing the ringtones.

Jasper winked at me.

I rolled my eyes.

Rosalie glanced at her watch. "It's five-thirty: he's forgotten to let us out."

"Shall we go home, or take advantage of his hospitality?" asked Jasper.

"I'm staying and laying down some pranks for future enjoyment," declared Emmett.

"I'll stay," said Rose.

Emmett winked at her.

"Where are we setting up camp, ten?" Jasper asked.

"Teacher's lounge?" suggested Alice.

"We could put jelly cubes in the kettle again!" said Emmett.

"Who's 'we'?" asked Rose, interested.

"Me and the Jazz-man."

I frowned at Jasper, but he just shrugged.

"Can we camp in a classroom, so that if he does come back, he won't give us another detention?" asked Alice.

Jasper slung his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him. "I like this girl."

Alice blushed.

I felt a pang of envy.

He leant forward to whisper something in her ear.

Edward handed me back my phone, and I gave him a quick smile before putting it back in my pocket.

"I'm gonna have a shower," announced Alice.

Jasper jumped up. "I'll help."

Alice raised an eyebrow at him.

"Soap is very slippery," Jasper reasoned.

She rolled her eyes and started walking down to the changing rooms. Jasper caught up with her, and tossed her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal.

"How long has he known her?" Rose demanded of me.

"Eight hours."

"The cheeky fucker," said Emmett, sounding both annoyed and impressed.

"Literally," muttered Edward.

I didn't seek to correct their assumptions, though: deep down… deep _deep _down, Jasper was a gentleman, and so he wouldn't have sex with Alice yet. And… the scars. He was very self-conscious of the dozens of scars that covered his lean body. I'd seen him shirtless (and in a lot less) several times, so he was comfortable around me, yet I knew that his shyness was still there. Jasper will commonly talk big, but often it's just a show.

"Shall we find a classroom, then?" Edward suggested.

"I vote an English room," said Rose. "They're smaller."

"Nah," said Emmett. "Sports hall!"

"Music room," said Edward, as though it were obvious.

"You're all idiots," I said. "The Drama room."

There was a small mumble of agreement.

"I like your thinking," said Edward, flashing me a heart-stopping smile.

I willed my face to not go red…

"Bella, I bet I could fry an egg on your face right now," said Emmett, grinning.

Perfect.

"Drama room!" Edward declared, standing up.

Emmett, Rosalie and I followed suit, and we all walked over to the Drama room.

Emmett pushed the door open, and then shut it silently. "Another room?"

"Did they take a detour to the showers?" I asked him.

Emmett nodded.

"How bad?"

"Not terrible…"

I soundlessly opened the door for a peek.

Jasper's back was to me. He was holding Alice up against the far wall, his head nuzzling her neck. One of her hands was up the back of his shirt, and the other in his hair, while her legs were crossed around his waist, eyes closed.

I cleared my throat pointedly.

Jasper turned around at once, a guilty look on his face. He set Alice on her feet.

"Showers are four doors down, on your right," I informed them.

Jasper grinned at me, took Alice's hand, and led her out of the room.

**A reminder of my competitions of the moment…**

**FRIENDSHIP ONESHOT COMPETITION!**

**1) Rated T**

**2) Must be a One-shot**

**3) Must include a reference to a cuttlefish**

**4) Must include: "I don't know, they've got brooms," said Jasper.**

**5) Must be based around a ****friendship**

**Last entries: 1st September 2009**

**Only entry so far: They've Got Brooms, by AliceCullen112**

**~#~#~**

**The SHOCKER Competition**

**1) Write a fanfic with a MASSIVE shock/twist in it**

**2) Must include a reference to a cuttlefish**

**3) Must include the line: "Hmm… smells like fungus."**

**Last entries: 1st September 2009**

**~#~#~**

**The July One-shot**

**1) Must be set in July**

**2) Must be a one-shot**

**3) Must include a reference to a cuttlefish**

**4) Must include the line: "Ties and punched holes make interesting binding methods."**

**Last entries: 31st July 2009**

**Only entry so far: Cuttlefish Colors, by redfox816**

**PM me with any queries and a finished link, and let the competition commence!**

**Please post up stories with the name of the competition in the summary.**


	9. Chapter 8

**The People In Question**

**Sorry this took forever, but I thought that I'd posted it, but then I found out that my computer had crashed and deleted it, so this is quickly rewritten. I also have a new job, which takes up far too much of my time! :)  
**

**8**

Alice and Jasper returned to the Drama room after about half an hour. Rose, Em, Edward and I had located a load of blankets in the costume cupboard, and had set up a passable sleeping room.

"Have fun?" Em asked, an evil glint in his eye.

"I told her it would be slippery," replied Jasper.

Alice promptly hit him.

I sniggered.

"Well, this is cosy," said Jasper, gesturing around the room. "I like it."

"I like that corner!" said Alice, putting her coat down on the 'bed' nearest the window.

"I call this one!" I announced, pointing to the one in the corner.

Jasper lunged at me, throwing me over his shoulder as if I was as light as a feather. "No way, bitch: that one's mine."

"He who wants doesn't always get," I muttered, wriggling to get free.

"I'll share, but that's my best offer."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll just steal a different bed."

"You know you sleep better with me…"

I blushed as the others turned to stare.

"And what do you do before the sleeping that tires you out?" Emmett asked.

"Jump off a cliff," replied Jasper.

"Have you ever…?" Emmett inquired.

I kicked Jasper to get him to put me down. For once, he obliged.

"Ashamed of me, baby?" he asked, a stupid grin on his face.

"Only when you're a goof."

He enfolded me sweetly in his arms. "Love you, Bells," he whispered.

"Love you too, you goof."

"Will you share my bed now?"

"If it makes you happy."

"I'm sure it'll make me very _happy,_" he said, eyes glittering.

"I think that a game of Truth or Dare is in order," said Emmett grinning.

I groaned: what more torture?

Edward was frowning at no one in particular.

We all sat down on Rose's 'bed' in the middle of the room. I sat next to Jasper, who sat next to Alice, who sat next to Rose, who sat next to Em, who sat next to Edward, who sat next to me.

Em cleared his throat. "Nothing said or performed ever leaves the minds of the people in this room. Agreed?"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Bella."

Jasper turned to me, silently asking my permission. I shrugged, and he leant forwards, and kissed my cheek.

"That was pathetic," said Emmett.

"You didn't specify the kiss. Ali, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, slightly nervously.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Not in a lesbian way. Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Sissy," Jasper coughed.

Edward threw a pillow at him.

"Are you a virgin?" Alice asked him.

Edward turned a colour that even I would struggle to match, before muttering a barely audible, "yes".

Emmett and Jasper burst into hoots of laughter. "Excellent!"

"Do you even…?" Jasper mimed masturbating.

Edward turned away from him pointedly.

Jasper and Em were now giggling like little girls.

"Jazz," I hissed.

He relaxed, gave me a little smile, and tilted his head onto my shoulder.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice give Jasper and I a look. Oblivious to this, Jasper cupped my cheek in his hand so that he could plant a kiss on my neck.

"Bella," said Edward, "truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you and Jasper ever…?"

"Oh, yeah," I mumbled.

"Nice?"

"That's two questions," said Jasper.

"Very," I said, kissing Jasper's ear.

He shivered, and sat upright again. I was sad at the loss of contact.

"Rose, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare, of course."

"Give Em a lap dance."

The rest of the evening went on as such, until -

"I'm tired," announced Alice.

Edward checked his watch. "But it's only 10.30."

"So?" Alice challenged. "I was up at 3 this morning."

"Let the lady sleep," said Jasper, with an air of finality.

"Yeah – we may have the whole weekend to wreck havoc," I said.

"I _am _a little sleepy," admitted Emmett.

Edward and Jasper sniggered.

"Go and get your beauty sleep, then," said Jasper.

"I've got to maintain my youthful good looks somehow," said Emmett.

"You're 18."

"And how old do I look?"

"18."

"Then my charm is working…"

"Good for you," said Jasper, hugging me to his side.

Alice stood up and shuffled over to her 'bed'. "It smells a bit funny."

"It's Em," said Rosalie, instantly.

"Very funny, Rosie," said Emmett, rolling his eyes.

Jasper patted my leg with his hand. "Come on, you: bed time."

I allowed him to pull me up, and lead me over to our bed.

Emmett flipped the lights off, and I was soon snuggled up in Jasper warm arms, his breath wafting against the back of my neck.

I closed my eyes contentedly: this was going to be a good night…

**We have a flashback for the next chapter, and I bet you can't guess what it's about…! Feel free to guess! In fact, please guess!**

**If you look on my stories list on my profile, there is one of my latest creations, Presenting The Cullens' Musical. It's a musical in the form of a script, which I have been writing for a while, and I'm quite proud of it, really, but hardly anyone seems to have read it. If you have a few spare minutes, please give it a read and a (hopefully nice) review. Cheers!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**The People In Question**

**Sorry this took forever, but I went on holiday. It was very nice.**

**9**

_Jasper smiled at me from where he sat. He was at my house, as usual, helping me with my history homework. Generally speaking, he was the sporty one, while I was the academically strong one, but he naturally excelled at history._

_Though only fifteen, he was blessed with strong, lean muscles that made him the envy of most of the boys at school, and attracted all of the girls. Not that Jasper noticed, of course: he was far too busy irritating me with his impish charm._

_He now lay on my bed, effortlessly forging my writing in a long essay about the Civil War, while I sat at my desk doing his maths work._

_Ever so often, he would read through part of my notes, snigger, and write in a correction._

_He started humming about an hour into the session, a soft noise that he didn't seem to realise that he was emitting. I didn't recognise the tune, but I didn't want to interrupt to ask._

_He snorted at one of my notes. "Bells, the Confederates were the Southerners." He sighed heavily. "And it's the 'Bull Run', not the 'Ball Run'."_

_I resisted the urge to hit him._

"_Bells, you really are rather cute when you pout."_

"_You think I'm cute?" I inquired._

"_Even more so when you blush," he said, grinning._

"_Shut up," I complained, willing my face to return to an acceptable colour. _

"_Don't you think I'm cute?" Jasper asked me._

"_You're rather gorgeous, I must admit."_

"_I suppose cute is a little of an understatement…"_

"_You're unbelievable," I muttered._

_He shuffled over to the end of my bed, so that he was about two feet away from me. "Unbelievable, and terribly memorable, apparently."_

"_According to who?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know…" He leaned forward suggestively. _

_I raised my eyebrows, though the sight of him looking up at me through those smouldering eyes was indeed a heart-fluttering sight. _

_With no other warning, he touched his surprisingly soft lips to mine._

"_Jazz, what're you…?"_

_He returned for another kiss, this one lasting longer. His hands, soft as feathers, drifted up to rest against my waist, before tracing up my upper arms and down again._

_I shivered._

_Jasper smiled._

"_Nice?" he questioned._

_I kissed him in response._

_His hands found mine, and he pulled me gently onto the bed next to him. _

_His lips found my ear and started to kiss it gently. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked, softly._

_He blew onto my wet ear, causing me to shiver. "Seeing what it's like to love you."_

_I had no response, but I didn't need one, as Jasper soon captured my lips again, this time letting his tongue glide over my upper lip. He exhaled softly and pulled away._

"_Something wrong?" I inquired, nervously._

_He gave me a half-smile. "No. I just like kissing you."_

"_Then why did you stop?"_

"_I was just checking that you liked kissing me."_

_I pecked his lips in confirmation, and he started playing with the hem of my shirt as we kissed again. His hand crept up my bare back under my shirt, one finger sliding along my bra strap. He pressed his face to my collarbone. _

"_I love you," he murmured._

"_Love you too."_

"_Promise," he whispered against her throat._

"_I promise," I breathed._

"_Will you give me something?" he asked._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Your soul."_

"_No way."_

"_Half?" he bartered. _

"_Nope."_

"_A third."_

"_If you must."_

"_Really?" Jasper said, his eyes suspicious._

"_Sure sure."_

"_You're actually agreeing to me having a third of your soul?"_

"_Well, I can't gift-wrap it, but yeah."_

_Jasper smiled and pressed my back into my mattress, kissing me lovingly and passionately, until I moved out from under him, and slid onto his back. Jasper chuckled and rolled over so that I was led on his front._

"_I want a third of your soul, then," I demanded._

"_I'll give you that," he assured me, "and more besides, if you're willing…?"_

"_Let me think," I requested._

_He nodded, and then returned to kissing my ear._

_This didn't help my thinking._

"_Done thinking?" he inquired._

_I nodded, and kissed him._

_His hands ran up my bare back, and carefully removed my shirt. _

_I bit my lip nervously as he peeked at me, but then I started to undo his shirt buttons, slowly and carefully._

_He paused, just watching me undress him. I looked up at him, and found him smiling warmly at me, and all of my nervousness disappeared. _

_And then we both lost our virginities. _

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Jasper looked at me fondly as I lay nestled in his strong arms._

_He kissed my ear affectionately when I smiled at him. _

"_Thank you," he whispered._

"_Any time," I replied._

_He chuckled._

_I didn't care._


	11. Chapter 10

**The People In Question**

**10**

**BPOV**

"Jasper," hissed someone. Female. Alice. "Jasper!"

Jasper mumbled something about chickens and rolled away from the sound of her voice.

"Jasper!" Alice called, more insistently.

"Hmmmmmmmmm?"

I opened my eyes. It was still dark.

"Wake up!"

"Am," he replied, snuggling up to me, his eyes still stuck together with sleep.

I kicked his leg.

"Bells, quit it," he muttered against my neck.

I kicked his leg more insistently, noticing for the first time the people in the doorway.

He opened his bleary eyes, looking past me at the doorway. His eyes widened. "Hey, Chief."

Charlie was there in his police uniform, a bemused look on his face as he stared down at us.

"What's so amusing?" inquired Alice.

"Seeing Jasper willingly in a school," replied Charlie.

Jasper made an indignant noise.

"Come on, kids, let's get you home."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Charlie dropped everyone off at their houses, and soon I was tucked up in my proper bed. I checked my clock: 3.28am. I groaned and rolled over.

There was a sharp tapping at my window.

Damn Jasper.

I flicked open the window hatch without bothering to open my eyes, and I heard him clamber in.

"Hey, Bells," he said, softly, as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jacket.

"Hey, Jazz."

I felt my mattress groan as he sat down, and he shuffled in under my blankets, cuddling up to me.

"Jazz! You're freezing!"

He nuzzled my ear with his cold nose.

I shivered.

"Sleep," he muttered.

I breathed out and snuggled up to him.

After a while, I heard his breathing slow, and his muscles soften. He sighed deeply, and began to snore softly.

The sound made me feel all warm and sleepy, and I quickly fell asleep, nestled in his warm, strong arms.

**The next chapter will be longer. I promise.**


	12. Chapter 11

**The People In Question**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

**1 month later**

An almost hysterical giggle burst from my lips.

Jasper picked a cushion up from the sofa and threw it at me.

I squealed and threw it back at him.

It fell a foot short.

Jasper sighed.

He wore a pinstriped black suit, and a scowl on his face.

I wore a deep blue halter neck dress and dangerous shoes.

We were off to the school prom.

Fun.

But Edward had asked me, very nicely, if I would go with him. He fluttered his damn eyelashes. I was dazzled: I couldn't resist.

Jasper laughed at me after that, but then Alice asked him, ever so sweetly, and he agreed. The boy is weak when it comes to girls.

Charlie was dropping us off later, and we'd all be staying over at Alice's afterwards.

The perfect plan.

Charlie sniggered at Jasper's disgruntled expression as he came into the living room.

"Two minutes, kids," he said, trying to find his jacket and keys.

Jasper mumbled something incoherent and picked up the bunch of white roses he had bought Alice.

I wondered if Edward had bought me any…

"Ready when you are!" Charlie called from the kitchen.

Jasper and I shuffled out to him, equally uncomfortable, and got into the back of Charlie's police cruiser.

I hoped that the lights wouldn't start flashing…

The trip to school took longer in the car than it did on Jasper's motorbike, but Charlie kept in the speed limit, so…

We pulled into the school car park, and immediately Edward was there, opening my door.

Jasper sniggered.

I didn't care.

Edward looked absolutely gorgeous in his suit, which was all black.

"You look beautiful," he murmured.

I felt so lucky….

"So do you," I replied, "but in a manly way."

Jasper wandered off to find Alice, shooting glares at anyone who tried to approach him.

One guy looked terribly disappointed…

I took Edward's offered arm, and let him lead me into the oddly tastefully decorated school hall.

There were streamers and balloons everywhere, hanging from the ceiling, the chairs, the table legs…

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rosalie and Emmett dancing in a somewhat disturbing manor. He wore an all-white suit, probably trying to look like James Bond, while Rose wore a gorgeous, strapless red dress, which clung like a second skin to her body until her knee, where it flared out beautifully.

Over by the punch table, I saw Jasper and Alice.

Alice wore a stunning black dress with simple spaghetti straps, which made her look taller and curvy.

Jasper was pouring something from a bottle into the punch bowl. He caught my eye and grinned, pressing a finger to his thin lips.

He tucked the now-empty bottle into his blazer pocket.

I rolled my eyes.

Edward, meanwhile, had looped his arm about my waist, and was subtly trying to pull me over to the dance floor.

I stayed stubbornly still.

No dancing, thank you.

He tutted and went off to get me a drink.

I wandered over to Jasper and Alice, who had made a large space between the punch table and their current location. You had to admire their sneakiness.

Jasper was stripping the thorns off one of the white roses with his key.

Alice was watching the dancers enviously.

I wondered if Jasper had realized…

He placed the now-smooth rose behind Alice's tiny ear, and looked down at her fondly.

She smiled up at him with clear adoration in her sparkling eyes, and I suddenly felt like I was invading upon a personal, intimate moment.

Luckily, Edward then arrived with our drinks – punch – and put his arm around me again.

Alice took Jasper's hand and leaned against him affectionately. He cuddled her in close and pressed his lips into her hair.

"Dance with me, Jazz?" she whispered.

Jasper gave her a pained glance.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed Edward's hand instead, giving her roses to Jasper to hold.

He bent down and whispered something in her ear.

She smiled and nodded, before going off with Edward.

Jasper took one of the roses out of the bouquet and stripped the thorns off it with his key. He tucked it behind my ear.

"This is a fun part-ay, huh?" Jasper muttered in my ear.

I sniggered.

He grabbed my hand. "Come on…"

"Where are we going?" I inquired, as he started pulling me through the crowd.

"I was thinking a closet of some description," he murmured.


	13. Chapter 12

The People In Question

12

Jasper tucked a stray lock of hair back behind my ear. He smiled down at my slightly flushed face through contented, gooey eyes, and bent down to kiss my forehead lightly.

With a self-satisfied smirk, he opened the door of the closet, and we stepped out as discreetly as we could.

I only tripped over a mop.

I took his hand as to not lose him in the steady stream of passing people, and his thumb proceeded to softly caress the back of my hand as we walked.

"Where are we going now?" I inquired, quite suddenly.

"Are we dancing or going back to Ali's?" Jasper asked me, as we paused in a quiet corner.

I thought for a moment. "Alice's."

"Wait here," Jasper instructed me, and he wondered off effortlessly into the thick crowd.

Ah, the boy never fails to amaze me: he'd exceeded my expectations by far.

He may come across as cocky and arrogant when it comes to sex (well, I'm not denying the 'cocky' thing) but he is undeniably a considerate lover. No complaints there at all…

Jasper returned quickly, shaking a set of keys in his hand, grinning widely. "Ali and Eddy-boy are coming back in about an hour. I told them that you were feeling a bit tipsy."

The boy can lie well.

"Cool," I replied.

"Ali says to help ourselves to pillows and sleeping bags: they're on the living room floor. She wants the pink one, though."

I smiled: typical Alice.

Jasper took my hand again and led me out of the school via an oddly quick route.

Soon, we were walking at an easy pace along the dark streets of Forks.

Everything looked different at night, and I would've gotten lost if not for Jasper, who seemed perfectly at ease.

We arrived at Alice's in about fifteen minutes, and Jasper let us in with one of the keys.

He led the way to the living room, and claimed a green sleeping bag, and stole a cushion from the large sofa. He loosened his tie as he kicked his shoes into a corner, and stepped out of his pants before getting into his sleeping bag. He looked oddly and adorably vulnerable and peaceful lying on the floor.

I decided to follow suit and took off my shoes and dress.

Jasper opened one bleary eye, looked me up and down, unbuttoned his shirt, and flung it over to me to wear as a nightshirt.

I slipped my arms into the long sleeves, savouring the soft yet distinctive smell of Jasper on the fabric.

I snuggled down into my blue sleeping bag, and then I thought:…

_What about Edward?_


	14. Chapter 13

**The People In Question**

Hi there. Yes, there has been a terribly long wait. If I told you the reason why, you wouldn't believe me. Basically, I've been going through some freaky shit recently, and FanFiction was the last thing on my mind. Hopefully, I'll be updating more again, but I have a shitload of exams in May and June, so don't expect much. I know this is a really short chapter, but I'm working on the next one, which should be longer.

13

I woke up enveloped cosily in Edward's comforting arms.

This simple fact made me think: what difference would it make if I woke up in Jasper's arms?

Physically, there was the fact that Jasper had stronger arms.

Jasper always seemed warmer than other people.

Edward wasn't snoring in my ear, like Jasper would be.

Edward was a far more peaceful sleeper than Jasper, who wriggled around a lot in his sleep.

Jasper smelt like a boy, like Jasper, with a hint of tobacco and alcohol. Edward smelt like excessively-priced deodorant and aftershave and cleanliness and neatness.

Strange.

I turned slowly to lie on my back.

Edward was breathing gently, softly, on the side of my neck, one arm wrapped around my waist, and the other pillowing his bronze-haired head.

I could see Alice looking like a vibrant pink caterpillar, nestled on tonnes of pillows, her face just visible from being curled up in a ball. Jasper's tanned, bare arms were holding her to him, despite their separate sleeping bags. He was snoring lightly, and his honey hair was an adorable mess.

I sighed.

Jasper's eyelids sleepily opened. He blinked once, twice, at me from across the room, before smiling at me from over Alice's head.

_Kay? _He mouthed at me.

I nodded, trying not to disturb Edward.

_Are you telling Alice?_ I mouthed to him.

He frowned, and made a gesture signalling his incomprehension.

I repeated it more slowly, emphasising the movement of my lips.

Jasper grinned: I must've looked fairly ridiculous.

_Are you?_ I pressed.

He looked vaguely horrified. He shook his head.

_Why?_

_She_ – he pointed to Alice – _will rip_ – he motioned with his hands as if tearing bread – _my balls_ – he pointed to his sleeping bag-covered crotch – _off!_

I rolled my eyes.

_Are you telling Eddie?_

I shrugged, undecided as yet.

He frowned, but made no comment. He propped his chin up on his elbow, staring down at Alice with an oddly-tender look in his green eyes.

He was trying to protect Alice by not telling her.

I wasn't sure I could trust myself to lie convincingly enough for that technique to work for Edward and I.

I looked down at the beautiful man who held me in his arms, and brushed bronze hair back from his pale, flawless forehead, not really wanting those soul-seeing eyes to open and read me better than a book.

Edward smiled gently in his sleep, apparently savouring my touch upon his skin.

I bent my head to gently kiss his eyelids. "Sorry. Sleep."

He sighed and buried his face in my neck, letting sleep steal him back.

I already felt guilty for the horrible expression that would surely be on his face after I tell him.

I just hoped that he would find it in his golden heart to forgive me.

**On a brighter note, has anyone seen Alice In Wonderland? 3 The Mad Hatter and his eyebrows!**


	15. Chapter 14

**The People In Question**

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Love them! xx

14

Jasper and I had sex.

Jasper fucked me.

Jasper and I did it.

Jasper and I made love.

Jasper and I made love in the closet.

Me and Jazzy had sexy-times.

Jazz and I made the mop buckets rattle.

While you and Alice were dancing, Jasper was dancing in me.

…

It was hard to decide how exactly to break the news to Edward about what had happened last night.

I was making pancakes in Alice's kitchen for everyone for breakfast, and was unbelievably nervous. There was now considerably less orange juice in the carton than there was a minute ago.

"Hey," said Edward, from directly behind me. He sounded strange, sort of confused.

I turned to shyly smile at him. I didn't trust myself with words yet.

"Uhh... Jasper told me some stuff."

The spatula I had been holding clattered noisily to the linoed floor.

Edward calmly picked it up for me and dropped it into the sink.

His right hand was bruised, bleeding just a little.

I felt the colour fall from my face.

"Look," said Edward, taking my quivering hands in his, forcing me to face him, "I know that you and Jasper are best friends. I know that you're close. But... I thought... you wanted... me...?"

"I do," I said, quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. I wasn't entirely sure.

"Then why...?"

I shrugged. It felt like a twitch. "I didn't think of it like that."

"What did you think of it like?" he inquired. His tone of voice was off – like a shrink interviewing a patient.

"Just... me and Jazz. Fooling around. Like normal."

Edward sighed, and scratched the back of his head with his right hand. The cuts on his pale knuckles stretched and bled more.

I let him think for a while, ignoring the smell of the burning pancakes.

"Huh," he concluded, finally.

"Does Alice know?" I dared to ask.

"Yeah. She's... uh... not too pleased. Jasper's upstairs with her now."

"Oh." Poor Jasper, risking his relationship with Alice to save me from my inability to lie.

"Yeah."

"So... do you forgive me?" I asked him, not entirely sure where we stood.

Edward looked at me through those knowing eyes of his. "Bella, do you want me to be your boyfriend? Coz if you do, then you'll never lose me."

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He bent forwards to plant a tiny kiss on the tip of my nose.

I kissed his cheek, and turned back to my pancakes.

They certainly didn't look too edible.


	16. Chapter 15

**The People In Question**

15

FIVE YEARS LATER

_Ali dumped me. J._

My eyelids closed slowly.

Poor, poor Jazz.

I pressed 'call'.

'Hey, Bell.' His voice sounded thick.

"Jazz..."

'It's OK,' he muttered, but I could hear the tears in that beautiful voice of his.

"Why?" I asked him, for an unknown reason nervous about his answer.

There was silence at his end of the line. 'Us. Me and you.'

"What?" I asked, incredibly.

Jasper sighed, sounding far older than his twenty-two years. 'She still doesn't approve of our relationship. I knew she wasn't comfortable with it, but I thought she'd get used to it. Apparently, she thought I'd... not get over you, but... you know?'

"Yeah."

He sighed again. 'Yeah... So, I'm going away for a bit. I'm gonna visit some family in Texas.'

"Whatever you need," I agreed.

'Bells...'

"Mm?"

He paused. 'I love you. Don't screw it up with Eddie. It sucks. 'Kay?'

I smiled. "Love you, too. And I won't."

'I'll keep in touch,' he promised, quietly.

That didn't sound right.

_I'll keep in touch._

That sounded like going away for more than a couple of days.

More than a week.

A month?

"Jazz-?"

He hung up.

Definitely more than a month.


	17. Chapter 16

The People In Question

16

17/03 13:46

Heya Jazz

How's your trip going?

Much love

Bella

xXx

-0-0-0-

19/03 16:21

Hiya Jazz

How are you?

I guess you haven't had time to call me.

Much love

Bella

xXx

-0-0-0-

23/03 09:04

Jazz

Are you OK?

Much love

Bells

xXx

-0-0-0-

25/03 22:17

Jasper

Why aren't you returning my calls?

Love you

B

xXx

-0-0-0-

27/03 07:58

Jasper

I'm getting worried about you now.

Call me, please.

Love you

Bella

xXx

-0-0-0-

31/03 23:39

Jasper

I'm getting on a plane to Texas if you don't fucking reply to my texts.

Love you

Bella

xXx

-0-0-0-

01/04 00:08

Bells ~Calm the fuck down. I'm fine. My battery died. Night. J. x

-0-0-0-

01/04 00:10

Don't tell me to calm down. I was worried.

No love

Bella

xXx

-0-0-0-

01/04 00:13

Bell ~ That would've been more convincing without the kisses at the end. I'm trying to sleep. J. x

-0-0-0-

01/04 00:14

No message, just kisses.

Much love

Bella

xXx

-0-0-0-

03/04 10:08

Jazz

Why don't you answer my calls?

Bella

xXx

-0-0-0-

04/04 22:22

Bella ~ I'll talk when I'm less busy. J. x

-0-0-0-

04/05 18:02

Jazz

Are you OK?

I haven't heard from you in a month.

I'll leave you alone if you just tell me that you're OK.

Any idea when you're coming home?

Much love

Bella

xXx

-0-0-0-

04/05 23:14

Bells ~ I'm fine. I'm staying here for a bit. Sorry. J. x

-0-0-0-

04/05 23:15

Jazz

How long?

B

xXx

-0-0-0-

04/05 23:17

A few months. J. x


	18. Chapter 17

The People In Question

Sorry for the wait! This is the last chapter, but I'm keeping the idea of a sequel open. Enjoy!

Chapter 17

TWO YEARS LATER

I strolled down the dusty road that went through the little town. The bus driver had dropped me off at the side of the road, apologetically saying that the bus didn't go through the actual town.

Ah, well: all the better to soak up the Texas scenery with a walk to Jasper's ranch.

I carried a brown leather shoulder bag containing the bare minimum I would need for a few days, so it was fairly light.

I wrinkled my nose against the distinct odour of manure: that was going to take some getting used to.

I followed a promising-looking path up through a field to what looked like a well-sized farmhouse, and knocked on the heavy, wooden door.

No reply.

Two minutes, and still not even the tiniest flicker of life inside.

I knocked louder.

Nothing.

I turned around, squinting against the summer sun to look for signs of life in the surrounding fields.

Ah-ha. Target in sight.

I set off at a fairly brisk walk towards that 6'3", 180 lbs, and half-naked form of him.

He was digging in one of the fields, his bare, broad shoulders dusty with earth, the hard muscles of his back and arms sweat-infused. He was wearing a cowboy hat, for fucks sake.

He looked up, straight at me, and his mouth – previously pressed into a hard line – curved into a beautiful smile.

He dropped his shovel, and began to walk towards me, his pace steadily increasing, until he was sprinting at me.

He stopped just short of me, gazing into my eyes as if I was the only thing in the world in colour, and everything else was black and white.

Ever so slowly, and slightly hesitantly, he raised his right hand to my face, and lightly skimmed my cheek with his index finger.

"Bella..." he sighed, moulding his hand to my cheek, tracing his finger across my cheekbone, my lips...

He lowered his head and gently skimmed my mouth with his lips. A friend kiss.

But I didn't break up with Edward to be _f__riends_ with Jasper.

He deepened the kiss, running his tongue lightly along my lips, seeking entrance, but wanting permission first.

He got it.

I dropped my bag to the ground, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms circled around my waist, and he hauled me up against his body. My legs wound around his slim hips, pulling him closer... forever closer...

Jasper groaned into my ear, a pleasing sound that sent a burning sensation through my body.

"Bella..." he whispered again, before moving his chapped lips down to my neck.

I tilted my head back to allow him better access, and closed my eyes to enjoy the bewildering sensations that came with the sucking of my neck.

Without quite knowing how I got there, I was lying on the ground on my back, with Jasper hovering over me, pure love in his eyes.

"Edward?" he inquired, in an off-hand sort of way, as he lazily unbuttoned my blouse.

"I left him," I responded, smiling as Jasper drew invisible patterns on my bare stomach.

"When?" he asked, one hand moving down to the belt of my jeans.

"Monday."

Jasper nodded, mulling this over as he pulled my jeans down from my legs. "And... are you...?"

I looked at him expectantly, not knowing what he wanted to ask.

"Are you... staying?" he said the word shyly, like he was nervous about being rejected.

I pushed him onto his back, hovering over him. I unbuckled his belt. "If you'll have me."

He smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen from him, and rolled us so that he was on top again. "That could be arranged, I guess," he said, grinning in the most adorable way ever.

He tickled the inside of my thigh.

Yum.

He kissed me again, a long, lovely, lazy kiss that almost melted my bones.

That boy...

He slid into me, the entire length of him, and it was like he had never left.

My eyes were squeezed shut, and Jasper's warm breath fanned over the closed lids.

I opened my eyes, staring back into Jasper's beautiful green ones. He was smiling down at me in a fond, slightly lazy way.

He pressed a gentle kiss to my upper lip, before burying his face in my bare shoulder, sucking softly on the tender skin there.

He pushed deeper into me, causing me to cry out in pleasure. He answered me with a groan, his hands grabbing my hips, his mouth kissing down my body.

He lifted my leg to his side, pounding harder into me. He took my nipple into his mouth, tugging on it as he fucked me faster.

"Jazz..." I moaned, as my legs began to shake. I wrapped both my legs around him, locking them at my ankles while my nails dug into his strong shoulders.

He bit the side of my breast, sending me over the edge.

I was flying, soaring, completely blind to all but Jasper's face, contorted in pleasure.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I tried to catch my breath, while he placed open-mouthed kisses all along my collarbone.

"I love you so much, Jazz," I whispered.

"I fucking love you more," he muttered, kissing one of the hickeys he'd marked me with.


End file.
